Enough
by ginevraweasleylovegood
Summary: Riley Matthews is done being too much for her friends. When she starts to discover who she is and what she needs in life, she learns she can't depend on everyone to be there. Riley/femoc


Riley Grace Matthews has always been passionate, strong, and creative, it just gets pushed to the side for Maya. Maya is the strong one, Maya is the creative one, Maya is the one that everyone sees but Riley is just the noise in the background, or at least thats how she feels.

Riley can't remember when exactly she started feeling this way but she knows it must be true, if no one has noticed. She still tries and manages to be a "ray of sunshine" and it has worked until she got to sophomore year and her friends had realized that she was "too much".

\--

"Riley, Auggie get up its time for school" Riley struggled to get her eyes open as her mom called for her and her brother. As she got out of bed she threw on a pair of jeans and one of her Uncle Josh's NYU hoodies. When she made it to the kitchen Topanga handed her a waffle and kissed her head.

"Good morning sleepy head, are you going to wait for Maya and Lucas?" Riley internally groaned, _Maya and Lucas._ Ever since Lucas decided Maya was the better option they have been joined at hip and forgotten about her.

Riley shook her head, "No I need to talk to a teacher so I'm just going in as soon as possible" Her mom just nodded and smile and said goodbye as Riley left the home.

When Riley got to school she raced to Mr. Tornti's classroom she finally stopped outside of a room labeled AP Photography. She opened the door and saw a short old man sitting at his desk.

"Ah Ms. Matthews just in time, I have your portfolio right here." He took a breath as he opened a folder with a pile of photos. "As you know Ms. Matthews AP Photography is not like your regular Photography class you need to get accepted and it gives you college credits if you make it in and pass the class. I only accept fifteen students a year Ms. Matthews but I get hundreds of students who apply. I only accept the best, and you Ms. Matthews I believe are one of the best. Congratulations and here's your schedule."

Riley could barely move as he handed her his schedule, she couldn't believe she actually got in. During that moment she felt like she was flying. "Thank you so much Mr. Tonti. This means literally so much to me!" Riley couldn't help the excitement that radiated off of her and gave him a big hug. Mr. Tonti gave a big belly laughed and smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you're excited Ms. Matthews but before you go take two suggestions with you." Riley looked at him confused, as he continues, "I would ask your parents to invest in a better camera if you can create these-" He holds up one of her photos. "-with just a phone imagine what you could do with a better camera. And second, if you don't already I would take up reading it can give you ideas that are beyond regular photography." Riley nodded and thanked him again as she left his class. When she was gone she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and looked at her schedule.

_1\. 8:00-8:50 AP Chemistry_

_2\. 8:55-9:45 Honors Algebra 2_

_3\. 9:50-10:40 Study Hall_

_4\. 10:45-11:35 Spanish 2_

_5\. 11:40-12:30 Honors History_

_6\. 12:30-1:30 Lunch Homeroom_

_7\. 1:35-2:25 AP English Lit._

_8\. 2:30-3:20 AP Photography_

Riley smiled again and raced to meet her friends at Maya's locker. She finally got there and saw Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay she smiled and waved to them as she caught up with them secretly glad Farkle and Zay was there.

"Guys I have great news! I got into AP Photography!" She could hardly contain herself. Zay lit up with a smile on his face, Farkle as well. They both came over to give her a hug and congratulations.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you did photography Sugar?" Zay asked while Farkle nodded along. Before Riley could even open her mouth Maya interrupted her. "Honey you know you don't have to lie to us for us to love you. You don't like photography and you can't get into an AP class that's for smart people like Farkle." Maya gave a little laugh as Lucas agreed with her, Riley couldn't even listen to what Lucas was saying Maya sounded like she was talking to a child, Farkle and Zay looked shocked and Zay snickered when Riley slapped Maya.

"How dare you Maya, ever since you came into my life I've been your shadow and you can't even be happy for me once. Or did I forget life revolves around you?" Maya looked upset and Lucas looked angry. Riley started to back up as Lucas got closer to her when both Zay and Farkle stepped in front of her. Lucas stopped and glared at her, "Riley you dont have to be jealous of Maya because I chose her and because Maya is more talented." Riley's eyes harden she was done being the nice friend, the one who steps back so all she said, "Fuck you, Frair." She took a breath and turned around and headed to the library.

At the library Riley started looking at fantasy books. _"These books are will be the perfect way to get imagination for class." _As Riley was walking theough the rows of books she felt her phone buzz.

_Group Chat Started by Geniusboy_

_Geniusboy- You okay Riley?_

_YeeHaw- Yeah that was prtty rough..._

_Smiley- I'm fine. What happened after I left?_

_YeeHaw- We yelled at them they left and told us not to talk to them._

_Smiley- Oh..._

_Geniusboy- They were in the wrong. Both of them._

_Smiley- Yeah ig, thanks for being there for me._

_YeeHaw- Ofc Sugar anytime :)_

_Geniusboy- You sure your okay?_

_Smiley changed her name to Pluto_

_Pluto- Yes, its been a long time coming. I gtg. I love you guys_

Rikey shut off her phone just as she was turning a corner when she bumpped into someone a little taller than her. She was getting ready to apologise when a beautiful feminine voice pulled her put of her thoughts. She couldn't hear what the voice was saying all she knew is the voice was making her face heat up.

"You okay there?"

\--

TBC- My first story i hope y'all like it!


End file.
